The present invention relates to exercising devices, and more particularly is an exercising apparatus which moves when the operator twists his body thereon.
A variety of exercising devices including rowing machines, stationary bicycles, steppers, slim machines, etc. have been developed for exercising different parts of the body. These exercising machines do not move from place to place when operated. Although they are functional, they cannot be used as a device for playing a game while producing an exercising effect.